candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Soda Swamp (Episode 66)
This article is about the 66th Reality episode in the game. If you are looking for the 29th Reality episode in the game, see Soda Swamp (Episode 29). - | characters = Misty, Gator | champion = Max Relaxer | new = Orders for candy colors that do not spawn on the board | released = | difficulty = Somewhat hard | previous = Cookie Crossing | next = Candy Clouds (Episode 67) }} Story Before episode: Tiffi looks at Misty and Gator are bathing into the swamp filled with soda. After episode: Tiffi goes out of the screen and changes her clothes, and she joins the bath with Unicorn and Gator. New things Technically, nothing new is added, but this episode features one thing that has not been seen in previous episodes: *Orders for candy colours that do not spawn on the board, in levels 971 and 972. Guide Levels After the intense difficulty of the previous five episodes, Soda Swamp dials the difficulty level back several notches. There are still a few hard to very hard levels: 967, 969, 970, 973, and 974 (and sometimes 976) but there are plenty of easy levels. Overall, this episode is much easier than the previous episode, Cookie Crossing and the original Soda Swamp. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |45,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |First level to require the orders for candy colours that do not spawn on the board |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |43 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Infinite | style="text-align:center;" |25,000 | style="text-align:center;" | in 30 secs | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |22 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |43 | style="text-align:center;" |124,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |5 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Third level which has a Variable difficulty. |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |107,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |60 | style="text-align:center;" |120,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery TabberCSS |-| Story= Episode 66 Beginning.png Ep66-2.png|Before story Episode 66 Ending-1.png|After story Episode 66 Ending-2.png|After story Soda Swamp (66)-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Soda Swamp (66)-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 966 Reality.png|Level 966 - |link=Level 966 Level 967 Reality.png|Level 967 - |link=Level 967 Level 968 Reality.png|Level 968 - |link=Level 968 Level 969 Reality.png|Level 969 - |link=Level 969 Level 970 Reality New.png|Level 970 - |link=Level 970 Level 971 Reality.png|Level 971 - |link=Level 971 Level 972 Reality.png|Level 972 - |link=Level 972 Level 973 Reality.png|Level 973 - |link=Level 973 Level 974 Reality.png|Level 974 - |link=Level 974 Level 975 Reality.png|Level 975 - |link=Level 975 Level 976 Reality.png|Level 976 - |link=Level 976 Level 977 Reality.png|Level 977 - |link=Level 977 Level 978 Reality.png|Level 978 - |link=Level 978 Level 979 Reality.png|Level 979 - |link=Level 979 Untit4led.png|Level 980 - |link=Level 980 |-| Champion title= Max Relaxer.png|Champion title |-| Icon= Sodaswamp66.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the 55th episode to have alliteration. *According to the pathway picture, the footprints that start from Minty Meadow ends on this episode. *If you look at the background closely, there is Odus's silhouette on the right side. *The background seems to suggest that this episode takes place at Soda Swamp (Episode 29). *The story arc involving looking for Misty which started at Minty Meadow and continued in Cookie Crossing will end in this episode. *This is the third episode with all 5 level types, after Gingerbread Glade and Cereal Sea. *This is the first episode after Candy Calaboose to have more than 4 candy order levels. *This is the 2nd episode to have exactly the same name as a previous episode; Soda Swamp. The first is Minty Meadow. *This is the 2nd consecutive episode to have timed levels. *This is the 23rd episode in a row in which there is no text in the story. *Unlike the previous two episodes, this one features a cutscene after the episode. *This is the fifth episode in a row without candy frogs. *Unlike the episode which shares the same name, there are no toffee tornadoes. *This is the first episode to have more than one mascot appearing on the map. *This is the third episode in Reality that doesn't need tickets to go on to the next episode. *The episode continues the trend of having no UFOs. Category:Episodes Category:Reality episodes Category:World Twelve Category:World finales Category:Released Episodes of 2015 Category:Somewhat hard episodes